villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nathan Spencer
Nathan Spencer was a character in the British medical drama Casualty, appearing as a villain and anti-hero in series 20, 21 and 22 (which aired from 2005 to 2007). He was the corporate director of Holby City Hospital, and the archenemy of Harry Harper. He was played by Ben Price, also played Chris in Blood Trails and Nick Tilsley in Coronation Street. History Nathan was appointed as Holby City Hospital's new corporate director in December 2005. Having come from a banking background, he had little empathy towards the patients themselves, and was more concerned with meeting hospital targets and balancing the books. He soon came into loggerheads with consultant Harry Harper, and Nathan's attitude caused him to become unpopular with many of the staff working in the emergency department. Nathan fell for a doctor Selena Donovan and the pair began dating, although it became clear that he was obsessed with her as he began stalking Selena by keeping surveillance footage of her in his office, although he passed this off as trying to get CCTV footage of an attack on a member of staff just recently. He continued his relationship with Selena and got engaged to her, but he began to sleep with prostitutes behind her back. His deception was discovered by a nurse Kelsey Phillips, he began to secretly work as a prostitute in order to pay off her debts, and discovered Nathan was a regular client at the brothel she was employed at. Nathan attempted to pay Kelsey off with money to help her with her debts, but she decided to tell Selena the truth as to what man she was about to marry. A disgusted and betrayed Selena called off the marriage, leaving Nathan alone. When the emergency department faced closure, Harry began to enter politics in order to campaign to save the hospital. Nathan, wanting to take up a new job opportunity in the event that he could undo Harry's campaign, manipulated a meek receptionist Alice to claim that Harry had sexually harassed her when he hugged her a few days prior. Alice filed a complaint which caused Harry to be suspended from the hospital and face scrutiny which could ruin his campaign. But Alice felt guilt over being used by Nathan, and retracted the complaint, which allowed Harry to return to work and win his campaign. Before Harry left for Westminster, he had dinner with Selena and slept with her. Nathan found out about their romance, and feel jealous he deleted a text on Selena's phone from Harry, giving her the impression that Harry had second thoughts on their relationship. A smug Nathan was satisfied that Selena had permanently ended things with Harry. Despite his antagonistic behaviour, Nathan did occasionally show a more tender side. During Red Nose Day in March 2007, Nathan had a heart to heart with a former nurse at the hospital Megan Roache, whose mentally ill grandson had been admitted to the emergency department, and began to learn to empathise with patients. This led to him giving a generous donation to the hospital's charity campaign. Nathan hired Harry's replacement, a doctor named Theo "Stitch" Lambert. But Nathan soon came to regret the decision when he caught Stitch snorting coke in his office, and laughing in Nathan's face as Nathan would face humiliation if it ever came out. Nathan discovered that Selena was pregnant to his child, although she was planning to abort it. Nathan tried to stop her at the abortion clinic, but an emotionally drained Selena left the clinic, giving the impression to a distraught Nathan that she had gone through with the termination. During a party, Nathan got drunk and asked began to cause a scene, and asked Selena why she got rid of their child. Selena then exposed Nathan's past exploits with prostitutes in front of their shocked colleagues. When Stitch began taunting Nathan back at the department, a sympathetic Kelsey stood up for Nathan and tended to a wound that he had accidentally inflicted when falling on a glass. During a hostage situation at the hospital, Selena was shot in the neck. Harry - who was visiting the hospital - tried to save her life. It proved fruitless, and after knowing that she was still carrying the child, he helped to carry out a C-Section and remove the baby, despite her being premature. Nathan entered the hospital and was stunned that Selena was dead, and even more shocked that his daughter had been delivered. Whilst the baby was on life support, Nathan was by her side all the time and began to neglect his duties at the department. The baby eventually passed away as she would not be able to live a proper life and would always rely on being on life support. Harry returned to the hospital to help get it back on track following Stitch's departure. His first order of business was to sack Nathan due to his incompetence, although Harry was very reluctant, because despite his rivalry with Nathan he felt bad for his loss. After much pressure, Harry relieved Nathan of his duties at the hospital, and Nathan eventually departed, but not before sarcastically wishing Harry good luck. Gallery Nathan and Selena.png|Nathan with Selena Nathan and Harry.png|Nathan with his nemesis Harry Harper Nathan Spencer sacked.png|Nathan is fired from the hospital (October 2007) Trivia *Ben Price's portrayal of Nick Tilsley in Coronation Street (which he began two years following Casualty) is similar in behaviour to Nathan Spencer, such as being a successful businessman but with arrogant behaviour and making enemies with other characters, although does show a degree of empathy and love and care for those close to him, such as family members. Like Nathan, Nick also acts as an anti-hero. *Before playing the regular role of Nathan Spencer, Ben Price had previously appeared in Casualty as a guest actor in the eleventh series as a man named Jimmy Sellars.http://www.holby.tv/ben-price-695/ Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Stalkers Category:Businessmen Category:Obsessed Category:Cheater Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Non-Action Category:Traitor Category:Remorseful Category:Pawns Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Successful